


on the virtues of cake and lunch-sharing

by martian_lizard



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (Harrow probably wins bc his dad factor is much stronger I'm sorry Runaan), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Callum is a pure angel baby, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is a dork, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter References, His hubby is a jewelry designer, Humor, M/M, Other, Rayla and Callum are 7, Rayla is a huge nerd child that must be protected, Runaan and Harrow are quietly fighting to see who's the Ultimate Dad, Runaan is a fencing instructor, Runaan loves him but also loves baking cakes, everything is sugar and rainbows and harry potter, she loves harry potter and naruto and embarrasing her poor dads, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard
Summary: Конечно, Рейла может немного перегибать палку, когда дело доходит до ее интересов, как, например, в тот раз, когда она объявила Рунаану двухдневную забастовку из-за отказа «побегать как Наруто» вместе с ней. Или когда она проплакала целую неделю из-за того, что «Сириус Блэк не заслужил то, что с ним случилось». Но насилие? Его дочь расстраивается, даже если ударит его по ребрам во время тренировки, а он вообще-то сертифицированный тренер по фехтованию. Что-то тут не сходится.
Relationships: Ethari & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 3





	on the virtues of cake and lunch-sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on the virtues of cake and lunch-sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049966) by [hiriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriki/pseuds/hiriki). 



Это был один из тех редких дней, когда Рунаан весь день предоставлен самому себе — его единственный выходной за всю неделю, пока его муж прячется в своей студии вниз по улице, мастеря бог знает какую по счету пару сережек и прожигая взглядом любого, кто осмелится помешать его творческому процессу. Их дочь же в это время прилагает все усилия, стараясь казаться школьным учителям самым ответственным и умным ребенком на всем белом свете.  
Может быть, кому-то другому и показалось бы такое времяпрепровождение исключительно одиноким, но только не Рунаану. Он не имеет ничего против: полная тишина, будто плотным туманом окутавшая дом, идеально подходила для готовки, и если все пойдет хорошо, то ровно к тому моменту, когда он должен будет забрать Рейлу из школы, дома их будет ждать идеально круглый клубничный бисквитный торт.  
Но все, конечно же, идет не по плану.  
Рунаан с толикой раздражения переводит взгляд на вибрирующий на барной стойке смартфон и отходит от миски со взбитыми яичными белками. Одного взгляда ему достаточно, чтобы понять — ему звонит… Лорд Волан-де-Морт?  
Лорд Волан-де-Морт.  
Это точно дело рук Рейлы.  
Мужчина устало сжимает переносицу, но тут же спохватывается, вспомнив о муке на своих ладонях, и все же принимает звонок.  
— Эй, Гермиона, — подозрительно радостно звучит голос его мужа на другом конце линии.  
Рунаан тяжело и как-то обреченно вздыхает.  
— И ты тоже?  
— Ты должен был сказать что-нибудь вроде «Чё-как, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?», — он без малейшего труда может расслышать в голосе Этари хитрую улыбку, застывшую на его лице. Это одновременно раздражает и умиляет. — В любом случае. У меня есть новости, которые могут расстроить тебя еще сильнее. Может быть. Скорее всего.  
— Плохие новости, да? — наверное, в сотый раз за сегодня вздыхает Рунаан. Вселенная, кажется, ненавидит его гипотетически идеальный клубничный бисквитный торт.  
— Что ж, мне только что звонили из школы Рейлы и…  
— Что? — мужчина непроизвольно затаил дыхание, тут же отложив идею о торте не дальнюю полку своей памяти. — Что-то случилось? Она в порядке? Может быть, мне стоит…  
— Нет, тебе не стоит никому угрожать или кого-то пугать, просто дай мне закончить, — за словами Этари следует небольшой вздох. — Рэй в полном порядке, но, эм… кажется… она пнула какого-то ребенка? И они позвали меня. Чтобы разобраться. Ну ты понял.  
— Нет, я не понял, — ноздри Рунаана начинают слегка трепетать от негодования. — Наша дочь? И ударила кого-то? Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
Конечно, Рейла может немного перегибать палку, когда дело доходит до ее интересов, как, например, в тот раз, когда она объявила ему двухдневную забастовку из-за отказа «побегать как Наруто» вместе с ней (он должен был стать Саске в их трио, как она позже ему призналась). Или когда Рейла проплакала целую неделю и решила носить только черное всю оставшуюся жизнь, из-за того, что «Сириус Блэк не заслужил то, что с ним случилось».  
Но насилие? Это не поддавалось осмыслению. Его дочь расстраивается, даже когда ударит его по ребрам чуть сильнее, чем нужно, во время тренировки по фехтованию, и для нее не имеет значения, что он вообще-то взрослый мужчина и сертифицированный инструктор по фехтованию. Что-то в этой истории не сходится.  
— Да, я это понимаю, это не нее не похоже, но мы все равно должны проверить, — спокойно говорит ему муж, и его нежный голос немного ослабляет бурлящее в душе возмущение. — Но я немного занят в мастерской из-за заказов и не уверен, что успею добраться.  
— Я заберу Рейлу, — медленно отвечает Рунаан. — Не отвлекайся, я разберусь.  
Повисает недолгая пауза, и мужчине даже не нужно видеть своего мужа, чтобы понять — тот снова улыбается.  
— Ты слишком хорош для меня, Рунаан. Спасибо.  
— Ничего подобного, — смущенно бубнит он, чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики его ушей, и, пока эта ситуация не стала непоправимо слащавой, слегка откашливается, меняя тему. — Я подхвачу тебя на обратном пути. Может быть, мы могли бы сходить в ресторан сегодня?  
— Звучит неплохо. Люблю тебя, Гермиона.  
— Я вешаю трубку, — несмотря на свои слова, Рунаан улыбался.  
— Ты не посмеешь так обращаться с Темным Лордом!

***

Есть много вещей, в которых Рунаан разбирается, и одной из них является умение производить благоприятное впечатление. По крайней мере, так ему говорили. Именно поэтому, когда мужчина вошел в кабинет директора, его длинные волосы величественно развевались на мягком дневном сквозняке, а рукава его тонкой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и весь его облик в стиле «любящий папочка, готовый отрывать головы» притягивал все без исключения взгляды в тесноватой комнате.  
Сперва он смотрит на Рейлу: она сидит напротив директорского стола в одном из тех мягких кресел, но ее спина пряма, как отшлифованная доска, и напряжена настолько, что даже не касается кожаной обивки. Девочка мельком смотрит на него, но тут же отворачивается и устремляет взгляд в пол. Рядом с ней сидит маленький, даже худосочный, мальчик с темно каштановыми волосами. В его глазах отчетливо виднеется паника: он бы с радостью оказался в любом месте, кроме этого. Мальчик кажется ровесником Рейлы: от него исходит такая же аура «мне только семь, но я уже все знаю», и он так же решительно избегает взгляда Рунаана. Маленький незнакомец прижимает ледяной компресс к левому боку, но, вроде бы, не пострадал слишком сильно. Позади него стоит высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина, как будто собираясь броситься в битву. На его руках удобно разместился младенец с огромной копной мягких волос на голове, крепко обнимая крохотными ручонками плюшевую игрушку в виде жабы.  
Рунаан чувствует нечто, отдаленно похожее на угрозу, от того, насколько мил этот младенец. Его отцовский инстинкт подсказывал ему странные вещи — найти фотографию Рейлы в этом возрасте и бросить в лицо обидчику, доказать, что его дочь была не менее милой. К счастью, он давно научился не вестись на поводу у своей неспокойной натуры. Он холодно кивает мужчине. Тот возвращает этот жест и, набравшись где-то наглости, улыбается Рунаану. В этом выражении сквозит что-то панибратское, будто они были парочкой приятелей из глубинки на воскресном барбекю, позирующих для праздничной открытки.  
Рунаан не отвечает на эту улыбку — он здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей.  
Профессор Амайя встает со своего кресла за крепким столом из красного дерева и подходит к нему, пожимая ему руку в качестве формального приветствия и улыбаясь. Ее ассистент послушно последовал за женщины. Рунаану пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть слова на цветном бейджике, слегка неровно приколотом на груди. Надпись гласила: «Вы можете звать меня Грен! Я всегда готов помочь вам!». Нет, решительно подумал Рунаан, я слишком стар, чтобы понимать, как работает идиллический образ жизни средней школы.  
— Отец Рейлы, не так ли? Мы рады, что вы смогли прийти, — счастливым голосом перевел Грен жесты начальницы.  
— Спасибо, что позвонили моему мужу, — вежливо кивает Рунаан, не разрывая визуального контакта. — Он не смог появиться, но мы оба осведомлены о произошедшем. Мне сказали, что Рейла кого-то поранила?  
Мальчик, сидящий возле его дочери, вздрагивает и старается раствориться в обивке кресла, Амайя сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Она бросает взгляд на собеседника, возвращается на свое место в кресле за крепким столом и переводит все внимание на девочку.  
— Рейла, расскажи своему папе, что сегодня произошло? — спрашивает у нее директор, и Грен отзеркаливает ее доброе выражение лица, переводя.  
Теперь очередь его дочери вздрагивать и вжиматься в кресло. Она прикусывает нижнюю губу и поднимает смущенный взор на Амайю.  
— Все в порядке, — дружелюбно показывает жестами женщина. — Ты можешь рассказать свою версию событий. Мы не будем прерывать тебя.  
Она посылает мальчику и его отцу многозначительный взгляд, будто прося хранить молчание, прежде чем снова повернуться к Рейле.  
Вздохнув, девочка оборачивается на Рунаана, и на ее лице появляется выражение вины, но в этот раз ему нет нужды ничего говорить или просить ее начать рассказ.  
— Я… обедала. В кафетерии, — Рейла опускает взгляд к своим переплетенным пальцам, лежащим на ее коленях.– Каллум… попросил у меня часть моей порции. Он был очень вежлив, но я не отдала, потому что сегодня принесла с собой торт и не хотела делиться своим куском.  
Мальчик — Каллум, видимо — неловко поерзал под взглядом Рунаана. Тот, нахмурившись, обратился к дочери.  
— И ты пнула его? Просто так?  
— Нет! — воскликнули дети в унисон. Каллум ярко покраснел и начал яростно теребить вылезшую из шва нить. Рейла удивленно смотрит на него и выглядит не менее шокированной, чем все остальные.  
— Каллум, пожалуйста, позволь Рейле самой закончить, — голос Грена мягок, но настойчивый. — Ты расскажешь свою версию после нее. Пожалуйста, продолжай, Рейла.  
— Хорошо, — кивает девочка, скорее себе, чем кому-то в комнате, но тут же поднимает голову и встречается глазами с отцом. Рунаан улыбается ей, как бы говоря, что она может рассказать правду. — Каллум попросил меня очень любезно, и я почувствовала себя плохо из-за того, что отказала ему. Поэтому я все-таки отдала ему кусочек. Но потом он… он…  
Рейла затихает, и внезапный приступ паники отчетливо виден в ее глазах. Рунаан садится на корточки перед ее креслом, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Он кладет руку ей на плечо и слегка сжимает.  
Нужно быть честной. Честность — это правильно.  
Мужчина не произносит этого вслух, отчасти и потому что опасается быть отруганным Амайей наравне с этими семилетками, но надеется, что его дочь сможет понять его сообщение и без слов.  
Девочка нервно выдыхает, но продолжает рассказывать.  
— Он начал есть свой кусок… и потом просто… просто выплюнул! — в ее голосе проявляются обвинительные нотки, и Каллум снова вжимается в обивку кресла.– Я дала ему кусочек своего любимого торта после того, как он попросил меня, а потом ведет себя так, будто я накормила его грязью! Поэтому я пнула его и сбежала.  
Рейла складывает руки на груди и задирает подбородок, приободренная собственным гневом. На лице отца Каллума появилось выражение человека, которому только что сказали, что его любимая собака — всего лишь плод больного воображения.  
В первый раз с того момента, как он вошел в кабинет, Рунаан почувствовал проблески симпатии к этому мужчине.  
— Ты пнула его, — медленно повторяет он, — потому что ему не понравился твой обед?  
Каллум открывает рот и тут же закрывает его, взгляд мечется от Амайи к Рунаану, но мальчик не говорит ни слова.  
— Он просто испортил торт! Торт, который ты сделал для нас с папой! — Рейла бросает на сидящего рядом быстрый взгляд. — А он его выплюнул, как будто это яд! Я никому не позволю так обращаться с продуктами, приготовленными тобой!  
И правда, может быть, Рунаан должен был быть польщен, что его дочь так рьяно защищала плоды его трудов от злобных и коварных школяров, но это было уже слишком.  
— Рейла, не стоит…  
— Я думаю, Рейла еще не закончила свою историю, — голос Грена прерывает Рунаана, и он сам почти вздрагивает под пристальным взглядом Амайи. Женщина снова начинает жестикулировать, и ее ассистент торопливо переводит. — Что случилось после, Рейла?  
— Я… пришла в кабинет директора, чтобы рассказать профессору Амайе о том, что пнула Каллума, — девочка снова поднимает голову, будто готовясь, что ее будут ругать.  
— Что? — непроизвольно выпаливает Рунаан, продолжая игнорировать осуждающие взгляды трех взрослых.  
— Это было правильно! — продолжает Рейла. С серьезным выражением лица она поднимает руку ко лбу и отодвигает несколько прядей волос, показывая нарисованный розовым маркером шрам в виде молнии. — Гарри Поттер так бы и поступил!  
В кабинете воцаряется тишина, пока все присутствующие пытаются осмыслить услышанную фразу. Грен изо всех сил старается подавить смех, и строгий взгляд начальницы помогает ему в этом.  
— Гарри Поттер так бы и поступил… — задумчиво повторяет Рунаан.  
— Да, — уверенно кивает Рейла, и в ее глазах появляется то выражение странного воодушевления, как когда она начинает говорить о чем-то, что ей до крайней степени нравится. — Это как та сцена в шестой книге, когда Гарри…  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! — возмущается Каллум, закрыв ладонями уши и почти заставив своего отца-любителя-барбекю-из-глубинки выронить мягковолосого младенца. Когда он понимает, что Рейла остановилась на середине предложения, и взгляды всех присутствующих устремлены на него, мальчик краснеет и опускает руки на колени. — Эм. Я все еще читаю третью книгу. И иногда избежать спойлеров бывает очень сложно.  
— Извини, — виновато пробормотала девочка.  
— Теперь, когда мы все выяснили… — осторожно подбирая жесты, начинает Амайя. — Каллум, не мог бы ты изложить нам свою версию произошедшего? Очень важно выслушать вас обоих, чтобы понять, что произошло.  
— Да, конечно. Да, — медленно кивает мальчик и затихает, будто ожидая новых указаний. И немного сконфуженно моргает, когда они не поступают. — Я, эм… могу начинать?  
— Да, начинай, — подтверждает женщина.  
— Хорошо, — Каллум неосознанно сжимает холодный компресс чуть сильнее, и костяшки его пальцев слегка белеют от напряжения. Рунаану стоит больших усилий не закатить глаза, глядя на то, как отец мальчика кладет руку тому на плечо. — Все… все был так, как описала Рейла. Я попросил ее поделиться своим обедом, потому что торт выглядел и правда очень вкусным… И она поделилась!  
— Вот как? — недоуменно изгибает бровь все еще безымянный мужчина с младенцем на руках, но тут же оказывается перебит сердитым взглядом Амайи, который отчетливо говорил: «Пожалуйста, помолчите и дайте своему сыну закончить!». Рунаан втайне улыбается самому себе. Теперь он, по крайней мере, не единственный взволнованный отец, которого так ловко приструнила эта смелая женщина.  
В этот момент его телефон издает вибрацию, и на дисплее высвечивается оповещение о новом письме от «Лорда Волан-де-Морта». Уверив себя в том, что проверять почту во время рассказа Каллума — не слишком большое преступление, Рунаан открывает сообщение.

_Как там дела с Рейлой? Напиши, как сможешь (15:34)_

_Еще кое-что (15:34)_

_Каждый раз, кода вижу подпись «Гермиона» под твоей фоткой, смеюсь до слез (15:35)_

_Теперь я в студии персона нон-грата (15:36)_

_Это я так, просто чтобы ты знал (15:36)_

Мужчина прячет довольную улыбку и, торопливо набрав короткий ответ, переводит все внимание на Каллума.

_Все идет неплохо. Подробности после. (15:37)_

_А вообще мне кажется, что я начинаю ненавидеть отца этого паренька. Он выглядит так, будто знает об этой жизни все, это выводит меня. Когда он моет посуду, и его руки касается размокший кусок еды, он наверняка вздрагивает от отвращения. Не бывает таких идеальных людей без скелетов в шкафу. (15:39)_

Смартфон вибрирует только через несколько минут, вновь оповещая о новом сообщении.

_Ты ненавидишь практически всех, милый (15:43)_

_Вполне уверен, что ты ненавидел и меня, когда мы только познакомились (15:44)_

Рунаан уже практически чувствует стальную хватку Амайи и понимает, что еще немного — и она вышвырнет его из кабинета за такую откровенную невнимательность. Но эти сообщения слишком ценны: он не может оставить их без ответа и даже потенциальный гнев строгой директрисы того стоит.

_Это абсолютно точно не так. (15:46)_

_Я до сих пор помню, как упал, запнувшись о собственную ногу, во время нашей первой встречи. Возможно, я нервничал сильнее, чем мог бы признать. (15:47)_

_Ты поддразнивал меня этим буквально пару дней назад. (15:47)_

_По-другому это и не назовешь. (15:48)_

Рунаан давно уже перерос непреодолимое смущение, которое испытывал во время первых свиданий с будущим мужем, но, видимо, не до конца. Только так можно объяснить появившуюся на губах мужчины ухмылку, присущую лишь безнадежно влюбленным, стоило ему получить ответ.

_Неееееет, перестань быть таким МИЛЫМ, ты должен быть в ярости (15:49)_

Но тут Рунаан вновь ловит на себе пронзительный взгляд Амайи и убирает смартфон в карман, обращая, наконец, внимание на рассказ мальчика.  
— …да, я пытался… пытался выплюнуть торт… но не потому что он был противным! — будто защищаясь, выпаливает Каллум. — Он был очень вкусным! И выглядел тоже очень хорошо! Так хорошо, что… что я забыл о том, что не должен был его есть!  
— О, — тянет отец мальчика будто в неверии. — Так вот, в чем…  
— Что? — хмыкает Рейла, вскакивая на ноги. — Ты думаешь, я в это поверю?  
— Да, потому что это правда! — нервно ерзает Каллум. — Я не могу есть некоторые продукты из-за… Как же это называется? Нереп… нерп…  
— Непереносимость лактозы, — помогает мужчина, мягко сжимая его плечо.Он поднимает взгляд на присутствующих в комнате и повторяет с этой спокойной улыбкой, которая как бы говорит, что жизнь прекрасна и ее не сможет испортить ни одна дурацкая бутылка молока. — У него непереносимость лактозы.  
— Да, именно. Спасибо, пап, — нетерпеливо кивает Каллум с видом человека, стремящегося доказать свою невиновность. — Но он выглядел так хорошо и был таким вкусным, что я просто забыл об этом… А потом вспомнил и испугался… Я запаниковал и попытался выплюнуть его. Прости меня.  
— Принесу-ка я лекарства на всякий случай, — предупредительно выдает его отец и широкими шагами направляется к выходу, но его прерывает Рунаан:  
— В этом нет нужды. Я не использую обычное молоко для выпечки. У моего мужа тоже непереносимость лактозы.  
— Правда? — с неожиданным интересом моргает собеседник, как будто хочет узнать не только эту историю, но и номер их страховки и многое другое.  
— Почти во всех рецептах присутствует рисовое молоко. Или миндальное, — пожимает плечами Рунаан. — Кокосовое молоко тоже может быть неплохим заменителем, но нужно смотреть по рецепту.  
— Значит… значит, я мог съесть тот кусок? — раздается вдруг тихий голос Каллума.  
Смесь из сожаления, страха и печали отражается на лице мальчика настолько явно, что не заметить этого не может даже Рунаан. Взрослые не могут сдержать смеха, глядя на это зрелище, в то время как Рейла и Каллум стоят в центре кабинета, не понимая, что вообще происходит. Его отец подходит ближе и снова кладет ладонь на плечо, но парнишка вскакивает, подходит к девочке на негнущихся ногах и протягивает руку.  
— Я очень сожалею о том, что выплюнул торт твоего отца, — неуверенно начинает он. — Я… я думаю, ты была права, когда пнула меня. Это было так грубо с моей стороны. Извини меня.  
— Все… все в порядке! — Рейла чуть смущенно пожимает его руку в ответ и слегка трясет в примирительном жесте. — Мне не стоило пинать тебя. Мои родители всегда говорят, что обижать других плохо. Именно поэтому я пришла к профессору Амайе и рассказала все. Так сделал бы Гарри Поттер. Я тоже должна извиниться.  
Каллум улыбается, заметно расслабляясь впервые с тех пор, как в кабинет вошел Рунаан. Дети пожимают руки и, как по команде, выжидающе смотрят на директрису. Как если бы она пообещала им какой-то приз за быстрое устранение конфликта.  
— Как хорошо, что это недопонимание так быстро разрешилось, — показывает жестами Амайя, с улыбкой продолжая смотреть на учеников. — Я надеюсь, вы выучили этот урок. Рейла, помни, что любой вопрос можно решить без применения насилия. Ты правильно поступила, когда рассказала мне о произошедшем. И Каллум, не забывай, что всегда можешь высказаться, если хочешь объясниться. Множество споров может быть решено лишь парой слов.  
— Хорошо. Мы можем идти? — почти нетерпеливо спрашивает мальчик, и Грен смешливо хмыкает. Все еще безымянный мужчина с младенцем на руках переводит на сына осуждающе-изумленный взгляд, на что тот только пожимает плечами. — Что? Мы слишком долго говорили о торте… Торт то, торт се… Вот я и проголодался!

***

— Рейла, не беги к машине!  
Но девочка уже была на полпути к обозначенной точке и, не обращая внимания на замечание, продолжала бежать с вытянутыми за спиной руками и чуть наклонившись вперед. Как ниндзя. Но Рунаану не требуется много времени, чтобы догнать свою дочь, и вскоре та издает радостный писк, пойманная в кольцо цепких рук.  
— Ты слишком медленный! — она шутливо показывает язык. — И меня зовут Гарри.  
— Гарри?  
— Я стала на неделю Гарри Поттером, помнишь? — усаживается Рейла в детское кресло, когда мужчина закрывает дверь.– Я победила в последней партии Монополии и могу сама выбирать приз. Так что теперь я Гарри Поттер, папа — Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, потому что у него лучше всех получается голос Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, а ты…  
— Гермиона, я понял. Это из-за того, что я порчу всем веселье своими остроумными замечаниями?  
— Нет, — как-то слишком удивленно тянет Рейла. — Это потому что она умная и классная. Прямо как ты.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, — Рунаан мягко щелкает ее по носу, и девочка заливисто смеется, — спасибо, Гарри.  
— Мы едем забирать папу с работы? — нетерпеливо спрашивает она, когда мужчина заводит машину.  
— Да.  
— Круто! Заедем куда-нибудь перекусить?  
— Конечно!  
— Да-а-а! А мы можем когда-нибудь пригласить Каллума на торт?  
— Нет.  
— Но почему? — грустно канючит Рейла.  
— Его отец, кажется, достаточно состоятелен и вполне может позволить себе купить ему хоть десяток этих безлактозных тортов, — Рунаан останавливается, когда светофор загорается красным светом.  
— Но па-а-ап…  
— Я Гермиона, — серьезно исправляет он.  
— Гермио-о-она, — девочка, радостно хихикая, продолжает. — Я чувствую себя немного виноватой из-за того, что произошло. Я знаю, я извинилась, но мне хочется сделать для него что-то хорошее.  
— Например, пригласить на торт? — улыбается мужчина.  
— Да! На торт!  
— Ладно. Но сначала спросим, что по этому поводу думает твой папа. Я имею в виду Лорд Волан-де-Морт.  
— Тщщщщ! — Рейла изо всех сил старается перебраться на переднее сидение, чтобы заставить замолчать, но ремень безопасности удерживает ее на месте. — Ты не должен называть его по имени!  
— Знаешь, раз уж я Гермиона, я могу справится ним и одна, — пожимает плечами Рунаан, буквально излучая уверенность, и девочка весело смеется.  
— Это не так работает! — она понижает голос, будто собираясь рассказать ему какую-то страшную-страшную тайну. — Ты расскажешь ему? О моей драке с Каллумом?  
— Да, расскажу. Мы же семья, верно? — мужчина периодически посматривает на нее через зеркало заднего вида. — Мы всегда готовы поделиться друг с другом даже самыми странными штуками.  
— Тогда… Я могу рассказать тебе секрет? — Рейла слегка подпрыгивает в кресле с восторгом на лице. — Это новый. Ты можешь рассказать его и папе… То есть, Сам-Знаешь-Кому.  
— Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, — удивленно отвечает Рунаан. — Конечно. В чем состоит секрет?  
Девочка снова тянется к водительскому креслу, вопреки всем усилиям ремней безопасности пытаясь прошептать столь важную информацию ему на ухо:  
— Когда я пинала Каллума, я представляла себя Снейпом, сбрасывающим Дамблдора с Астрономической башни.  
— О боже, Рейла, какого черта!


End file.
